


Heel

by Gaqalesqua



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Begging, Biting, Body Worship, Collars, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, LITERALLY, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Raiders, Rough Sex, Scratching, Size Difference, Size Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Voice Kink, fuck the raiders, mason likes being told what to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7990600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Alpha learns a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heel

“Now that I get a closer look at you…not sure I’m buying this new Overboss thing.”

Nora kind of couldn’t blame him. Here she was, soft-looking 5’7 woman in a bright blue Vault suit, somewhat uncertain looking. In any other situation, she’d have shot him in the head and then run.

This wasn’t that usual situation. She needed to survive long enough to establish her power, then bring in the Brotherhood and roast these people.

So, uh…

“I don’t give a shit what you buy,” she said, a brow raising. “I threw Colter down, which makes me boss now, right?”

“ _For_ now,” he corrected. “But I lead the pack, _boss_ , and it’s gonna stay that way. Long as you don’t go forgettin’ that, we’re gonna be fine.”

“The…the ‘Pack’?” she repeated. “Really. Like animals?”

“Yeah, like animals. You see those folks in cages? They’re _sheep_. We’re _wolves_. The hell are you gonna be?”

“Your _boss_ ,” she drawled. “I decide where your _Pack_ runs, Mason.”

“Look, ain’t nobody torn up over Colter,” he growled, “but his replacement better not think she’s gonna get away with shit just because she’s prettier.”

She fought down her blush, glaring at him.

“So, what exactly do you want from me?” Nora asked, folding her arms over.

“For you to recognise that the Pack is the gang you should be favourin’,” Mason replied. “We don’t do well in confined spaces, boss, and animals who can’t feed turn on their leaders.”

“Prove to me you’re worth favouring,” she shot back.

“Look around you, boss. The Pack weeds out the weak. I killed to get where I am. I’m the strongest. You don’t want to fuck with us.”

He stood. _Fuck_ , he was a tall bastard.

“And you don’t want to fuck with the Alpha.”

Nora gritted her teeth.

Her boot shoved into his stomach, and he was forced back into his chair.

“You know, Mason, when I was younger, I used to _love_ wolves,” Nora growled. “But where I lived, there weren’t any. So I used to read all about them, and you know something?”

“Hey now-”

“ _Wolves don’t fucking have Alphas_ ,” she snarled. “Wolves are a family, jackass. You’re not a pack leader. You’re an aggressive asshole who likes to hit people and make ‘em hurt each other. You’re a feral _dog_ , Mason.”

“Boss,” he snapped, and Nora leaned close, gripping a fistful of his hair.

“You step out of line, little puppy, and _I will fucking **collar** you_.”

His eyes widened. His throat bobbed. Gage let out a surprised noise behind her. There was an audible gasp as the Pack turned to watch the display.

“All right, sweetheart?” she breathed, letting go of his hair and stepping back. Mason let out a breath, and she gave him a raised brow and a nod, turning away. She headed down the steps, and out of the Amphitheatre, her blood buzzing.

“Jesus, Boss,” Gage managed, “ain’t seen…nobody’s got physical with Mason in years. Shit, even Colter let the feral son of a bitch do his thing. He’s…uh…never gonna forget that, boss.”

“Let him remember,” she snapped. “I meant it.”

“You seriously gonna bomb-collar an Alpha?” Gage asked.

“Bomb collar? Shit, just a regular collar. One he’d be able to take off. If he wanted.”

“Oh my god,” Gage murmured.

“So, how fucking annoying will the Operators be?”

-

“You’re not serious,” Mason began.

“I’m fucking deadly,” she replied. “You guys want in on these parks, you gotta earn ‘em. You got any preferences for which park you want?”

“Safari,” Mason told her immediately. “We want the Safari.”

“The animal wants a cage to play in,” she murmured.

“Boss.”

“Mhmm. Fine. You’ve got an hour. Meet me outside the gates to the Safari Adventure with your Pack, Mason, and you’ll get yourself a park.”

“She’s tough as fucking nails,” Mason growled to Gage, as the Overboss strode away. The raider grinned.

“Ain’t she something.”

“She’s gonna be somethin’ smeared on the ground if she ain’t gonna watch herself.”

“Hold up,” Gage snapped. “You makin’ threats?”

“She can’t get away with this, Gage,” Mason warned. “Disrespectin’ me in front of my Pack. I’ve had two more challenges this week.”

“Then tell ‘em they can be Alpha when they best ­ _her_ ,” Gage suggested. Mason’s brow rose.

“That’s a good idea,” he admitted. “Oh, except for that part where I’m fuckin’ announcin’ I’m handin’ over power to her.”

“Sure, but don’t the Pack submit to the toughest?” Gage said.

“I’ll think about that idea,” Mason muttered. “I got a park to claim.”

“So’ve I. Let’s see how our Overboss does with her first park, eh?”

-

Nora wiped a line of sweat off her brow as she killed the final Gatorclaw, her eyes darting back to Cito. The man’s hammer was covered in blood, and he looked tired, but there was something uplifted in his face. Joy?

“Monsters gone?” he rasped. She nodded. “Cito is thankful his friend helped him.”

“You need to leave,” she urged. “The raiders will come here.”

“Cito will fight the raiders.”

“No,” she murmured, gripping his arm. “Cito will not fight the raiders. If Cito does, he’ll die.”

“Cito and family must run?” he growled.

“Please, for me?” Nora pleaded. The wild eyes softened.

“Cito…will go. Thankful for his new friend. Farewell.”

“Cito, wait! Go to the Commonwealth,” she said hurriedly. “Lots of places with a big blue flag with a gun and stars. They’ll help you. Tell them Nora sent you to live there.”

“Thankyou.”

She watched the big man hurry off with the ghoul gorillas, and let out a sigh of relief, leaning against the wall of the Welcome Centre and taking a few deep breaths. The heat was nice. She’d missed this kind of warmth after living in Massachusetts for so long.

“Boss.”

Ah, fuck.

“Mason,” she murmured. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Park’s ours, why ain’t the flag up?” he grunted, hefting his painted board over his shoulder.

“You get on the roof and do it, I’m _tired_ ,” she replied.

“ _Fine_ ,” he growled. “Nice to know the Overboss tires easy.”

“Oh, hell,” she breathed, her eyes narrowing. “Y’know what? You know how many _fucking_ Gatorclaws I killed? Probably more than you.”

“Yeah, but you’re _supposed_ to,” he retorted, folding his arms. “You bein’ Overboss means you gotta be stronger than me.”

“So kicking you the other day proved that?” she asked.

“You got me fucking whipped in front my pack, but yeah,” he told her. “I’ve been getting challenged more frequently.”

“Not my problem,” she sighed.

“At least the boys’ll follow you after your little stunt,” he added. “KInda nice to know the Overboss is someone willing to get their hands dirty, though.”

“So, what, you _like_ me being in control?” she muttered. Mason’s eyes widened. Nora watched him tense, nose flaring, lips parting just a little.

“Hold up a second,” he managed. “That ain’t- Boss-”

Nora felt a wave of heat sweep through her.

“If I told you to get on your knees, would you do it?” she drawled. He let out a puff of air and her brow rose curiously. She pushed off from the wall, and shoved open the door to the Welcome Centre, pausing. “Follow me, Mason.”

“Boss-”

“Shut up and get in,” she ordered, heading inside. He followed close behind and Nora descended the stairs, her eyes scanning the room. Well, that would do.

She vaulted the banister, kicking an old terminal off a desk and nudging aside a chair. Her tongue made a clicking sound and she pointed at her feet.

“Come, Mason,” she chided. “Over here.”

He strode over, his eyes filled with a mixture of lust and anger, and Nora hopped up on the desk with a lazy smile.

“Strip.”

His eyes blazed with rebellion, but he began to remove his shirt, and moments later his bracers hit the floor. Her eyes scanned him as he unbuckled his belt, dropping his pants and kicking off his shoes. His hands raised to his neck, and he paused.

“That too.”

The Yao Guai trophy dropped to the floor with the rest of his clothes.

And…the man didn’t wear underwear. She should’ve been shocked. But she was too busy admiring his body. He could probably slam her against a wall with one hand and she’d beg him to fuck her. His arms were thick enough. And here he was, nude in front of her, the colourful tattoos winding all over his skin, artwork crossing his muscles, and Nora stifled a moan.

“Get my suit off, Mason.”

His hand raised to her zip, and he pulled it down, his eyes fixated on her breasts as the zip descended. As the suit became slack Nora pulled her arms free, and he lifted her with ease to pull the blue fabric down to her thighs, still enraptured by the sight of her. His fingers were pretty deft as they unlaced her boots, tugging them off her feet to let him get the suit completely off her. A moment later he was snapping open her bra and underwear, and just like that, Nora was as naked as he was. She resisted the urge to cover herself, and reclined lazily on the desk.

“Guess what I want you to do, Mason.”

“Yeah, I get it,” he rasped.

His large hands parted her thighs, and Nora bit her lip, a soft moan leaving her as his lips kissed against her sensitive leg. She could feel how slick she was already even without any stimulation. The sight of this man kneeling in front of her was more than pleasant, and as his mouth crept higher she smirked at him.

“Not quite the wild animal I was expecting,” she murmured.

“You couldn’t take my best, boss,” he muttered, and she chuckled, moaning as he kissed her lower lips.

“Try me, sweetheart.”

Mason’s lips slid across her clit, and then his whole mouth was fixed over her cleft, tongue sweeping up the length of it once, twice, again, long, broad strokes that had her bucking into each swipe. His hands slid beneath her, cupping her arse, palms warm as he groped the soft flesh, and he sucked on her gently. Nora moaned, gripping the desk.

“Not bad,” she managed, and the Alpha slung her thighs over his shoulders and began to flick his tongue rapidly over her nub, a shudder travelling down her spine, and she raised a hand to his head as her thighs tried to part, to give him better access.

He pulled his hands from her ass, and gripped her legs tight, keeping them wrapped around his head. Nora’s eyes widened at the feeling of his tongue pressing inside her, pulling out and flicking back over her nub as she arched, gripping his hair. Mason groaned, licking up the length of her again as one of his fingers rubbed against her slit, coating itself in her slick. Nora let out another moan, and her head fell back as it pressed inside of her. Sparks lit behind her eyes as he buried the digit in to the knuckle, and her thighs tensed around his head as he pulled it back, stroking it against her walls.

“Well _done_ , Mason,” she praised breathlessly, and he held her tighter, tension coiling in her core as he gave her clit long, hard licks, her toes curling. A hard suck made her voice crack around the next moan, her back hitting the wall as Mason’s finger pressed into a spot that had her whimpering. She anchored him with her hands in his hair, but Mason needed no urging, another digit working its way into her. She quivered, heat flushing her, and Mason sucked on her once more as his tongue rubbed over her clit again and again, her eyes squeezing shut.

“Fuck,” she gasped, legs tightening, and Mason groaned, his fingers moving faster inside her, catching that sweet spot as the tension _burned_ between her thighs, her body clenching down in preparation. Her grip on his hair was iron, but that only seemed to drive him to do better, to get her moaning louder, and his other hand reached up to cup her breast, his arm pinning her thigh to his head as his fingers stroked her nipple.

Her hips were bucking against his mouth as the first waves of orgasm washed over her, and she cried out, tensing, shuddering through the wet licks, strangled gasps of pleasure filling the room as Mason kept sucking, fingers crooking, and her cry became a scream, her ability to speak dying with the rest of her high.  

He finally stopped licking when she let out a grunt rather than a gasp, and pulled away, his eyes fixed on her. Nora kept her hand tight in his hair but she had to lean back to catch her breath, and Mason watched her chest rise and fall with interest.

“What?” she asked.

“You look great, boss,” he murmured against her thigh, kissing the flesh. She shivered at the touch of his lips against the sensitive skin, and released his hair, pushing him away. He fell back on his ass, and Nora tried to slowly calm her breathing as the raider sat back on his haunches to stare.

Those eyes were frighteningly intense.

When her blood stopped rushing in her ears, Nora returned the look, sitting up.

“Lie down, Mason,” she ordered. He looked behind him briefly to sweep aside some debris, and she watched him lower himself onto the ancient carpet, sliding off the desk onto slightly shaky legs. “Well done.”

He gave her a half-hearted glare, but Nora’s eyes dropped to his thighs, and she exhaled softly at the sight of his cock.

_Proportionate, apparently._

Mason didn’t move from his spot on the floor, and his eyes dropped to her waist as she planted her feet firmly either side of him, his fingers tapping against the ruined rug beneath him. Her eyes found his, forcing him to hold her gaze as she knelt, straddling his hips. There was the smallest intake of breath as she slid the thick, hot shaft against her clit, but he remained silent, and Nora let out a soft moan as she rose herself far enough to press the tip to her slit.

“Put your hands on my waist,” she ordered.

She watched the tattooed muscles shift beneath his skin as he raised both palms, sliding them around her body. It hit Nora then that she should have been _concerned_ , naked, straddling a Raider boss, miles from the Commonwealth on top of a man who could probably snap her in half.

The thought only occurred to her because…

Well, Mason’s hands weren’t exactly small.  

Fuck it.

Or, fuck _him._

She let herself sink down onto him with a loud moan of pleasure, watching Mason’s teeth bare as a growl met her ears. He shifted just a little to move her down faster and she whined, her hands finding his stomach and digging her nails in.

“Don’t move,” she breathed.

“Fuck,” he snarled, and his fingers twitched around her waist as he fought against the urge to defy her.  

A strangled groan left her when she took him to the base, and the raider gave her something similar as his legs tensed, forcing them straight against the floor. She could feel the power coiled beneath her and a wet rush of pleasure flowed through her.

“Okay, Mason,” she gasped, “go slow. If you hurt me, I’m going to return the favour. You go my pace, and not a second faster.”

“Yes, boss,” he groaned, bucking upwards as gently as he could. Her eyes closed, and she let out another gasp, rolling her hips slowly back and forth.

“Good boy,” she panted, her fingers moving slowly down his body and digging in around his navel. Mason bucked, squirming, as she circled slowly, his cock pressing against her walls with just enough pressure to be shy of painful. His hips kept up that slow, gentle pace, hands keeping her steady as she pulled back, angling herself down hard into a sweet spot.

“Jesus, Boss, you’re killin’ me here,” he grunted, his hands gripping her tightly as she moaned atop him. She grinned meanly, changed her pace, a little faster, a little coarser, and Mason’s breath began to roughen beneath her, his muscles coiled with the effort of keeping it slow.

“I’m trying to make it a good death,” she laughed, gripping his wrist with a soft whimper. “Put your hand between my legs, Mason.”

Large fingers slid against her mound and pressed down on her clit, and Nora let out a cry of pleasure, feeling the knot of tension growing. Mason’s teeth were still tightly clamped together, little grunts leaving him, and she licked her lip, exhaling.

“You wanna go faster?” she murmured.

“Boss…”

“That a no?”

“That’s a fuckin’ yes,” he growled. “Ughnnn…fuck…”

She leaned down, bracing her hands on his chest.

“Magic word, Mason.”

“…Shit…please?”

“Good _boy_ , puppy.”

Mason surged up into her, his hips pumping faster, and Nora let him do it, the knot of aching need growing tighter between her thighs as he stroked her clit. She grabbed the Raider’s other hand and moved it up to her breast, riding him as her nails left red welts down his chest, and Mason let out a howl of pleasure. She stifled a giggle when his fingers began to play with her nipple, opting instead to softly moan out his name and get a groan of delight in reply.

He was panting, his eyes fixed on hers, rocking into her body at the perfect angle. She could still feel the effort he put in to keep from pounding her hard, and it made her shiver, the thought of so much strength following her every order. Another flush of heat washed over her, and she could feel her climax slowly rising. Mason’s head fell back as she started to squeeze down on him, and at the sight of his exposed neck she reached down and wrapped her fingers around the column, not to choke but to dominate, her hands a makeshift collar that had Mason crying out in genuine surprise – surprise, and a strong, undeniable response of _pleasure_.

His hips moved just a little faster, angled just a little better, and as the thick heat stroked against her walls, Nora threw her own head back, and screamed.

The sound Mason made when her orgasm hit buzzed through her brain, the walls of her sex squeezing him hard. She felt his cock throb but couldn’t say a word, thumb still stroking her nub, fingers still playing against the dark peak of her nipple.

“ _Boss_ ,” he keened, his voice tight, “oh, god, _Boss_ …”

His pace roughened, powerful hips thrusting up hard into her, and Nora’s fingers tightened, even as they twitched, her breathing laboured.

“Stop,” she gasped. Mason made a desperate noise of protest. “ _Stop_.”

With a growl of effort, Mason stopped. Nora slumped forward, panting, and mewled as his fingers kept moving. When she looked up, his eyes were wide, face clenched with need, his teeth bared.

“Fuck,” he hissed. “Fuck, boss, please.”

She relaxed her grip, a drop of sweat running down her neck. His eyes fixed on it.

“What do you want, Mason?” she panted. “Tell me.”

“I wanna come, boss,” he pleaded. “Please…I wanna fuck you.”

His thumb stroked her clit again and Nora shuddered, moving her hands. The Pack Alpha breathed in as she bit her lip, gazing down at him lazily.

“Like this?” she murmured. “With me in charge?”

“On your knees, boss,” he begged. “Please.”

She shook her head. “You’re not in charge here, Mason. I am. You can put me on my back, but if you hurt me, I’m gonna make you pay so _bad_ ¸ you’d wish I just left you like this.”

His eyes somehow got _wider_ , pupils blown out as he swallowed.

“Go on then, Mason,” she murmured.

He moved so fast she barely had time to adjust, her thighs tightening around his waist as he pushed her to the floor, careful but rough, her back somehow not pressing against junk and debris as Mason loomed over her, grabbing her hips.

“Jesus, please, I gotta fuck you,” he grunted, eyes desperate, gripping her hips and groping her ass as he kept himself buried to the hilt. “How hard can I do you, boss?”

“Don’t hurt me,” Nora warned, clenching her fists tightly. Mason gulped, gazing down at her, at where they were joined.

“Yes ma’am,” he gasped, rocking back. Nora bucked, and Mason started to fuck her.

She could hear the sound of her slick covering him with each thrust as the Alpha railed her, fingers tightening around his wrists to try and keep herself from making welts in her own palm. He was driving deep, his hips smacking against her ass as she wrapped her legs around his back and pulled him close.

“Oh, fuck, Mason,” she panted, “you _needed_ this.”

He whimpered, a pathetic but _wonderful_ noise that made Nora feel like some kind of goddess. Yeah, she was beneath him, but one word, and Mason’s frantic movements would come to a screaming halt.

“Put your hands on me again, Mason,” she told him, breath short and filled with soft pants.  

“Ahhn, boss…”

His fingers were on her clit in moments, a huge hand groping her breast and squeezing, thumbing the nipple, using that grasp as leverage to replace what he’d lost by leaving her hips.

“Lean down,” she ordered, and as he arched his back to come down to her she gripped a handful of his hair, holding tightly. Immediately his cock pulsed inside her, and Nora gave him a grin with too many teeth. “This what you wanted, Mason?”

At this angle, he could use his hips to drive into her more easily, and his forehead pressed against her temple as he thrust, another strangled moan coming from him. He nodded at her question, his mouth pressing against her neck. She felt the sensation of teeth lightly sinking in, and gripped his hair with a cruel tug.

“No,” she growled, as he gasped into her ear. “ _You_ don’t bite _me._ ”

“I’m sorry!”

The way he said it made her stomach flip in delight, and she felt him stroke her clit in firm circles as a burst of pleasure rushed over her.

“If you can’t fucking behave,” she panted, “I’m going to hurt you, Mason. You want that?”

By the way his cock twitched and his grip tightened, apparently he _did_.

Nora tugged his head to one side, exposing the thick, muscular neck, and kissed it gently. A shudder travelled the length of Mason’s body, another following in its wake when she licked up a cord of muscle, and when her teeth threatened the skin he gasped.

“Want me to bite?” she murmured.

 _“Boss,”_ he keened. “C’mon, please…I ain’t…holdin’ out…”

She sunk her teeth into his neck, and Mason howled again, the next shudder twice as intense. His lips found her neck again, and he sucked, rubbing wet fingers against her clit as the tension rose again, Nora’s legs shaking. Just…a few…more…

 _Oh god_.

The sound of him panting against her skin was like an aphrodisiac, pinpricks of heat causing her eyes to flutter shut as she hooked a hand beneath his arm and dug her nails into his shoulder.

“Boss,” he breathed, “Boss, I gotta…can I…please…”

Nora let the sound wash over her as her orgasm swept through her, a second scream shattering the air as Mason’s grip on her shook, his hips smacking her body hard and rough. She was overcome by wave after wave of unbelievable ecstasy, gasping, panting, moaning, unable to respond, tugging on his hair and scratching down his body.

“ _Boss_ ,” he pleaded.

“Ah…fuck, Mason,” she managed. “ _Yes_ …”

She could feel it travelling through him as he twitched and shoved his body hard against hers, fingers stuttering against her clit, movements locking up as his climax ripped into him. He was howling a hair’s breadth from her ear, and Nora arched up.

She could feel the thick liquid seeping out of her, and slumped against the floor, chest heaving as Mason pulled out of her. The sensation, the drag against her walls, made her shiver, a soft whine leaving her with each gulp of air. The Alpha moaned next to her, his hands hitting the ground by her hips as he knelt over her, his head pressing against her stomach.

“Jesus,” he moaned, his forehead wet with sweat. Nora closed her eyes, feeling the water drip down her wrists as she relaxed. “Ah…fuck…”

He pressed a kiss to her belly, and she opened her eyes, looking at him curiously.

“Fuck, you’re a looker,” he mumbled, lips on her hipbone. “All soft, and sweatin’, and your tits…”

“Be nice,” she chided breathlessly.

“Just wanna touch you,” he muttered, moving up. His mouth found her neck, but there were no teeth. “Please?”

“Okay,” Nora panted, a brow raising.

Mason’s hands reached for her breasts, gripping them gently, both thumbs finding her nipples and pulling a moan out of her. He sucked on her neck, licking a trail down to her collarbone, kissing across her sternum before his mouth replaced a thumb and Nora keened in pleasure.

“Oh, _okay_ ,” she panted, as the Raider boss sucked on her. His hands massaged her sides, stroking down towards her mound, and he licked up her breast, kissing slowly along her arm. His lips touched her pulse, tongue running along the vein. She gulped at just how _sensitive_ that part was, feeling his teeth just scrape it. “ _Fuck_.”

“Mhmm,” he rasped, reaching for her other wrist. She let him take it, moaning gently at the soft touches. His tongue found her sternum again, moving down, skirting her mound to stop at her thigh. _That_ made her arch, a rush of heat coming to her as he kissed her knee, moving down to her calf and flicking his tongue across the muscle. His whole hand could grip around her upper leg, and as he lifted the other limb to give it the same treatment, Nora wondered just how she’d bent this man to her will.

“Hey, boss,” he began, “if you want, I can fuck you again.”

Her brow rose as she fought the heat down from her cheeks. Mason’s face was smug even without a grin on it, and in one move she reached up and gripped his throat gently. Her eyes darted down to watch him twitch back into hardness.

“Wear a collar.”

He sucked in a breath.

“Then we’ll talk.”

-

“Fuckin’ hell, Mason,” Gage swore, as the Pack Alpha brushed past him with a swagger. “The fuck…”

“Don’t say a word, Porter,” Mason snarled, reclining in his throne.

“You kiddin’?” Gage breathed. “What…the hell…how did she…”

Mason’s eyes snapped up and met Gage’s.

“You ever had a woman leash you with words, Gage?” he asked casually. “Then make ya kneel?”

“I ain’t that stupid.”

“It ain’t stupidity when she gets her thighs ‘round your neck, asshole,” Mason growled. “Ain’t gotta be a moron to let her ride you, or fuck her, or make her scream? That shit? That shit’s common _fuckin’ sense_ , Gage.”

Gage’s eyes widened.

“And it ain’t stupidity to agree to a couple terms when she makes a few conditions to doin’ that whole fuckin’ thing again,” Mason added. “So go fuck _yourself_ , Gage.”

The door to the amphitheatre swung open, and the Overboss strolled in, a gun slung over her shoulder.

“Morning, boys,” she purred. “Mason.”

“Boss.”

Mason was grinning like a kid as the woman’s eyes flicked between Gage and the Alpha.

“You got time, Boss?” he asked. Was he…was he _excited_? And not just ‘raring to fuck’ excited, the kind of genuine pleasure at seeing a living body Gage didn’t often _find_ in Raiders. Not _that_ type of pleasure, anyway.

“Sorry, Alpha, I’ve got Nisha reporting to take Dry Rock Gulch,” she told him. “Later. Fizztop. Gage, with me.”

Mason relaxed into the chair as she turned on her heel, marching away. Gage hurried after her.

“What’s in the Gulch?” she asked, as they headed out.

“No fuckin’ clue,” he admitted. “But ain’t nobody come back from it.”

“Perfect,” she muttered.

“Hey, boss,” he began, his head swivelling back to stare at the double gates, “I gotta ask.”

“What’s up, Gage?”

“How the hell’d you get a collar on the Pack’s Alpha?”


End file.
